After Life
by PerfectHope
Summary: Instead of a single demon during the Kyuubi attack, there were two. Although, the second jinchuriki of Konohagakure vanished immediately after the sealing process. So when Sayuri wakes up in her village, Konoha, and finds herself 16 years after the Kyuubi attack, she wonders what exactly the hell was happening to her life- or After Life. "First I have to hold a demon- now what?"


I should be dead.

I am.

Am I?

Well, if the gaping hole in my chest said anything about it, I am.

It's dark. Was this how being dead felt like? Just obsidian darkness, forever? I sure hope not.

Where's Kami? Where's God? The stories - the prophecies - they all led up to heaven- or hell, for that matter.

Am I in hell? Is this hell? It makes sense. I have blood on my hands - and always had since I was 10 - , not just mine, but friends, family and enemies. Even a god-damn 100 foot, tailed demon beasts' blood. In fact, that's the reason I lay here dead, on the ground in the middle of a battle field. Shouldn't I be using past tense? I mean, I don't know how long I've been dead...

Or at least, should be dead.

Kushina and Minato better win this. And little Naruto - where was he? Funny name. Lucky him, parents beside him... Well, I'll be seeing Mother and Father soon - they were declared Missing In Action ten years ago. We're ninja's. Death is an occupational hazard. Is Naruto, along with his parents, still alive? Or are they dead, like me? And I only got to hold him once...

I've only been alive for 17 and a quarter years. Not long in reality, but not out of the ordinary for ninjas. It's sad, really, but at least when you're dead you don't feel the pain of a 10cm cubic span hole in your chest.

But now that I think about it, I can feel something. It isn't just darkness - I feel - something is pulling me. I shouldn't feel it - I am dead.

I am.

Am I?

I should be dead.

* * *

It hurt. A simple task like that hurt - well, with all of the blood loss, it was acceptable, especially since I didn't have a heart any more. It was a miracle I could even do that.

Even more so since I was dead. Should have been dead.

I finally managed to open my eyes. Red. Was it blood? The Kyuubi? No... There was green, bright and shiny, twinkling under the... was that the moon? No... it was blue... The Rasengan. Somehow through my blurry vision and bad positioning, I managed to catch the sight of yellow and orange before the brightness of the Rasengan caused me to close my eyes again - what a waste of all that energy I used.

They opened again. This time more clearly - I could make out a face. Red, green, once mixed together, separated and formed the figure of hair and eyes - Aunt Kushina. Who was that in her arms? Yellow... so little, tiny, vulnerable - me? No, I'm older than that. Not so tiny and vulnerable any more - but I probably looked it, breathing heavily to fill my non-existent lungs. How had I even survived that long? I had no idea.

The woman I had found to be Kushina said something. I couldn't hear her over the war-cries and the choruses of screams. She leaned in and said it in my ear.

"Goodbye, Sayuri." She whimpered, and only then did my unfocused eyes noticed her tears. A blur of yellow and orange ran towards us - then blue, not of the Rasengan, but of Minato's eyes. "Wherever you wake up, please take care of Naruto." She placed the small bundle next to me, as Minato began. Was Naruto dead as well? Did she mean to take care of him... in the after life?

"Take care of him, Sayuri, when you wake up. We need you to promise us, please Sayuri." Minato was hurt- badly, but perhaps not as bad as I. He had the pride of a ninja, probably more so than most, but he did not bother to hide his tears, instead added a weak grin at the end of his words. I nodded dumbly, no longer attempting to breathe in.

"We can't seal a two different demons in one body- we need someone else... Sayuri, w-will you?" Kushina was also filled with pride - I knew that question hit hers hard. Since when was there two demons? But for Konohagakure... my home. This is what years of training at the Academy was for- training under a sensei- for the moment when death was the only thing able to save the village. I nodded again.

"I-I can try... A-Aunt..." I croaked out. Seriously, how was I alive? Was there a medical ninja or something...? But, it would most likely only be Tsunade - even as a child, the same age as me - a thing like this, she would be someone they trusted. Darkness filled my vision, first with dark spots, then with large puddles of darkness - like ink coating a painting. I allowed it to do so, and succumbed into the darkness, but not before I heard a scream - most likely mine.

Only in the darkness which I slept in did I realise what exactly I had agreed with.

I'm a jinnchuriki.

I should be dead.

But I'm not.

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for reading this! Honestly I haven't got a clue to where exactly this shall go. It has to do with why exactly there was two demons instead of one- and also, Sayuri's past.

And when she meets Naruto- there will be a bit of a twist. Hopefully it'll work without any loopholes... but this isn't the worst fish (story) in the pond (archive).

Any way, please review! If someone would like to beta read this (and also tell me about how this website works) please send me a PM. I'd like you guys to help me out with the actual Naruto part of this, since I usually watch a variety of animes and frankly I haven't watched every single episode of Naruto.

Thanks again!


End file.
